Farewell My Love
by loverof naley
Summary: Some small drabble.Just thoughts NH may have felt during 6.11/40's episode.


**AN-Ok I know this is extremely late. I have been meaning to work on it for some time. Life and all got in the way. It's not really long but I just wanted to hit on what I think NH may have felt during the 40's episode. I hope this doesn't blow it.**

**AN 2-This little short one shot is dedicated to my friend Carol. Love ya girlie! xD**

**Farewell My Love**

The rain pelt loudly against the concrete below their feet. The lightening crackling across the cloudy dark gray skies. The grips of their embrace so tight air could barely pass through small spaces of their soaked filled clothes. Their eyes locked into unlimited promises, a hope for the future.

Could it be that such a world didn't exist for either of them mere days ago? Losing your love, losing your hearts desire. The pain of letting go with faith of it's return someday. Could he really leave behind such a beautiful creature?

Her perfect red lips. The deep soulful stare of her brown doe eyes. The light feather touches with each brush across his arm. The creaminess of her perfect soft skin under his finger tips. The warmth of her embrace. Her heart, her loving beautiful heart. The way she handed it over to him without pause or a cautious thought in her mind. His perfect angel on earth.

Such a dream come true. Often thoughts of not being good enough, not worthy enough to stand in the shadows of her presence. To good to be true having her wrapped in his strong protective arms, soaking in a moment neither wanted to let go. Their souls were one, their hearts aligned in perfect harmony. She was his in every way he could've ever imagined. He became someone, someone who mattered to the unattainable, incomparable, impeccable Haley James- Haley Scott now. Can you believe that? A small miracle had occurred.

If this was some cruel figment of his imagination, or some surreal like dream world. He prayed to a higher god to please extend his stay until forever, to leave him where this happiness had no limits with her in his life for all time. If he could be granted just one thing in his life it would be her. There would never be a need for further wishes or dreams. She already came true. With her all things, wishes, and dreams were possible.

His wife, his life. Leaving her behind while he went on a dangerous journey with no promise of a safe return had to be the hardest most impossible task for him to complete. Harder than those chilly long nights he spent with his military unit in some cold muddy hole in the ground waiting to attack their enemies. Harder than knowing his life could end at a moment's notice. Harder that knowing what a cruel fate it would be to feel so cheated out of his future with Haley. The mere thought of her being heartbroken and devastated was enough for him to contemplate fleeing the country, away from his duties where the two of them could remain safe, happy, in love, and together.

Got to love irony when it's staring you smack dab in the face. Haley James had come to tree hill city to find some hope, some opportunity, something to excite her. She had fallen hard and fast for the rhythm of the rain, making her decision to live in this quaint little town one of the easiest of her life. Now standing in the cold pouring water descending from the heavens above, that very rain she stood bidding her greatest love goodbye.

She was now and forever Haley Scott. He blew into her world like a whirlwind. His dark hair, his dazzling mysterious blue eyes. The smile upon his chiseled strong manly features. It was enough to make any girl weak in the knees. She could never explain that moment in which their eyes locked for the first time. It sent chills up and down her spine, it caused a deep shock of electricity coursing through her veins. The pull in his direction, a complete stranger but somehow familiar, comfortable, safe. Maybe it had to do with him being her knight and shinning armor. He had defended her womanly honor with no promise of reward or payback. He'd bravely saved her from some drunk idiot who felt the need to feel her up. Or maybe it was at that exact moment everything she thought she had known about love and giving one's heart had disappeared. The moment she would someday tell her grandkids about. The moment she fell in that forever reach for the stars kind of love. The very moment she laid eyes on the man destined to be her all.

There he stood looking ever the part of the leading man all handsome and groomed to perfection. Was she too blind to not notice this charming stranger standing behind the bar before their worlds collided? So many days, weeks, months performing in Karen's café they'd never come face to face. Such precious time and moments wasted, such wasted opportunities lost for memories never made.

One night. One night of dancing, kissing, falling in love. In less than 24 hours the inevitable separation they must endure.

The beauty of the park surrounding them. The sun shining brightly over them in constant glow. The perfect setting as they sit cuddled soaking in every second possible. He had confessed to being afraid-so was she. Afraid that this would be the end of something that just began.

Nathan then proceeded to shock her further with his sweet words. He looked her in the eyes declaring her, Haley James, his love. The revelations hit her without warning. She promised he would return to her on faith and belief. She knew what they had to do. There was never a doubt, she knew. Haley asked him for his blind faith and trust. He willingly let her lead them to the most unexpected glorious place of holy matrimony.

Laying in the afterglow of their first time making love felt surreal. He placed small kisses on the backs of her hands trying to comfort the nerves he knew she must be experiencing. Just a few more hours and this was over-maybe for good.

She looked up at him with the most sincere smile she could muster. A deep sadness hidden behind the façade. Those mesmerizing eyes locking on him as she began to plan their life . She wanted the house, the children, maybe even a pet-if they were lucky. Knowing he had so much to look forward to was Haley's way of ensuring he would do everything within his realm of possibility to return to her. No matter the hardships and danger in his path Nathan would know he had something much greater waiting on his return. Sealed it with a kiss. They lost themselves to each other once again. Their bodies connected, their hearts intertwined, their souls lighting afire awakening the already deep connection and unbreakable bond they share.

The long walk towards the plane that would take him away from her. She held his hand with such a tight unyielding grip. Her legs felt if they would give way, cause her to collapse into a weeping pile of tears with each step. She had to be strong for him, she was after all a military wife now. Nathan needed all the strength she possessed inside of her. There could be no weakness in their goodbyes. She had no choice but to let him go fulfill his duties. So many people were counting on him. Her needs were miniscule in the large scale of thing. He was needed for something much bigger than her or their new marriage.

He turned to her with a hopeful gaze, words for the most part escaping him.

"Will you wait for me, Haley?" He asked with hope and fear that his absence would cause him to lose her from his life.

She touched his face, caressed his cheek with care. "I'll wait for you Nathan Scott. Forever and always" she promised innocently, beautifully, truthfully.

Their lips met in a passionate last kiss. Her spine quivered, her legs shook, the tingle in her toes making her foot pop mid air in pleasure and then just like that he was gone.

She watched as he moved further into the distance, his body becoming a dark shadow in her view until there was nothing. He was gone.

Broken, saddened, heartbroken. Tears cascading down her sullen face. She stood alone in the misty weather letting it wash away the emptiness of her heart, letting it bathe her in hope. He would come back to her, to their life-she just knew it.

This part was not to be permanent. A small separation in the giant scheme of what she knew was destined to be a perfect life together with much happiness, love, and joy.

Their story was not over, not even close. It may have been goodbye but not forever. She had to sit aside the ache and pain in her heart to realize life threw you some curve balls. In the long run they would benefit from such a big test of their love. With one last deep breath of salty cold air. Haley smiled though her pain, smiled through her tears. It was farewell my heart, farewell my soul, farewell my love- only for now.


End file.
